Project amazon
by Jason horan
Summary: set in the Justice league war universe the speed grown project Kr, son of Wonder woman escapes from luthorcorp meeting his mother and being drawn into his mothers world. What's a super boy to do.


Son on diana.

He awakens suddenly, alone in his mind for the first time since his creation 6 months ago, the gegnomes had withdrawn and he could think clearly. His pod opens and suddenly and he falls forward catching himself in the air landing softly. Staring at a red haired woman. "Why" He says his first words as a old red jacket and blue jeans are shoved into his hands.

"Put these on quickly and fly out, you should have enough strength now."

"Why would you free me, what are you playing at.!?" Kr demands pulling on the clothing

""I should have never trusted luther, what were doing is wrong. Just go. The genomes will be back up soon."

"Thank you." HE says sincerely flying u through the roof picking up speed as he punches through floor after floor until he sees the moon. "Beautiful." He says softly floating their.

He hears an alarm going off and flies away into the night sky,

He had laid low for a few days not sleeping believing that luther would send someone after him, but he had been rash and here he was standing amongst a tour of the hall of justice using his super hearing to listen to a conversation on the other side of a wall.

"Why would you tell roy about the watchtower olly?" A feminine voice asks. "Come on laurel, it's a space station why wouldn't i tell him?" he says as if it explains it and she scoffs

"You're a child."

He looks through the building finding a computer hooked into the buildings mainframe and uses his superspeed to move away from the group prying open a metal door and shutting it behind him. He walks over and starts to go though it at superspeed learning about the watchtower and zeta tubes until he hears a bow string being pulled taught behind him

"Back away kid," He places his palm on the screen red energy moving from it and frying the computer and the mainframe in an attempt to cover his tracks.

"Why are you here?" Black canary demands and he flys up slamming through the roof dodging her cry, blood leaking from his ears as he grits his teeth flying high only to be met by a tall woman in red gold and blue, and his eyes widen in shock."wonder woman." he says softly. "Pull your'e hood down young man." She says and he complies unconsciously and she's surprised to see her own eyes staring back at her. "Who sent you."

"No one, i had questions, you had answers."

"What is your'e name?"

"I was called kr."

"Kr i can help you, you don't have to do this." she says taking in his panicked look.

"Stand down diana.' a voice says and she turns to see hermes floating besides the,

"Lord hermes, what are you doing here."

"Zeus sent me." kr goes to fly off only to find hermes in front of him. "He and here came to a decision on this child, you are to take him to themyscira and show him the ways of your people." "No" kr says bolting towards diana only for her to wrap him in her lasso alaming him into the watchtower roof.

"Be careful, he's stronger than you." hermes warns.

"Why would here want a man among the amazons?"

"Kr is the son of an amazon." He says landing near kr

"Quiet!" He snarls

"Through what sorcery? No amazon has left in a thousand years,"

"He' your son diana, just look at him. Grown by using you're cells and a few others."

"Shut up!" He snarls launching at him diana's feel digging into the floor to hold him.

"Don't worry, i wasn't supposed to tell her about the rest, just to keep you two from coming to blows, now i gotta go. Messages to deliver and whatnot." He chuckles before disappearing. "Let me go!" He snarls struggling to get his feet underneath him.

The lasso starts to glow.

"Who made you?"

"L.." he struggles against the magic. " Lexcorp!"

"Why was i used to make you?"

"Amazonian strength, and other superior traits.'

"And why were you made?!" She demands.

"To kill superman should he turn, or to replace him if he falls!" He says tears pooling in the corner of his eyes due to the lassos burning him for trying to lie and fighting it.  
She floats off the ground. "There's no point fightingthe lassos unbreakable, follow me."


End file.
